


Unsung Heroes

by DragonDancer5150



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDancer5150/pseuds/DragonDancer5150
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Brave Police are unquestionably dedicated to their jobs and the people they serve and protect .  So are the men on the engineering crews that care for them. Catch-all for snippets and short fics. Each "chapter" is a stand-alone ficlet.  The canon cast will feature frequently as well, but the primary focus will be on the technicians who make up each Brave's maintenance team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsung Heroes

Tomoyuki Yuuziki sat at his desk, gazing at the emails on his computer screen. He'd been out of the office for the past three weeks dealing with family matters, so he was only now catching up on the new project that the company had recently won the bid on. Or been outright given, if the rumors were to be believed. Then again, it was well known that the robotics engineering firm's owner, Toudou Shunsuke, was a long-time friend of the client entity's primary contact.

He could scarcely believe what he was reading.   The metropolitan police department was commissioning the design and creation of the world's first robot detective, utilizing the most advanced AI to date. It was to be non-piloted and not radio-controlled but rather would employ voice-recognition software to take commands from a handler, and otherwise run itself more or less autonomously. It'd be a learning AI too, capable of developing over time for even greater efficiency.

And his company got to be the one to build it!

"Huh, gonna be a huge sucker too. Over six meters, maybe seven," Yuuziki mused aloud, reading further through the stacked chains of emails. He supposed it would pretty much have to be, though, really. The whole idea stemmed from the police needing better equipment than they currently had to deal with the increasing instances of criminals using giant robots and powered armor to overwhelm law forces and commit their crimes.

One question, posed by his coworker Tashiba Haoru last week, caught his eye. "Mnn, that's a good point." Tashiba had asked how the police planned to transport such a massive robot from place to place, such as to a crime scene. The project was a great idea in theory, but if officers couldn't get their oversized toy where it was needed easily or in a timely manner, what good would it be? The best anyone had been able to come up with so far, it seemed, was to have a special van the robot could ride in, lying supine.

 _We can do better than that, can't we?_ Yuuziki wondered as he sat back in his chair. It seemed like a sound idea, but for some reason, it wasn't a satisfactory one to him.

His gaze roamed his cubicle for inspiration, taking in a myriad of photos, notes, technical drawings, and a small collection of action figures on his computer tower and the top of one cabinet. The latter was mostly of transforming robots from a toy line called Diaclone. He picked up his favorite, idly playing with it in his hands.   It helped him think, and his best ideas usually came to him when he found himself thinking about how this or that on one of his robot toys would operate if it were real.

He choked aloud as a thought hit him almost instantly.

His neighbor, Goboyuki Kira, wheeled his desk chair around the partition to peek over at him. "You okay, there? Don't go dying on us, Tomo-kun. You just got back."

Yuuziki chuckled in embarrassment. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just-"

A soft tone from Goboyuki's cubicle interrupted him. Goboyuki glanced at his computer. "Time to go." He pushed his chair back around to his own desk, then stood to walk off. He waved at Yuuziki as he passed. "Come on."

"Time for what?"

Goboyuki paused, then grinned. "Oh, right, you're still making your way through emails, aren't you? You probably haven't accepted the meeting invite yet. Chief's called a get-together to brainstorm some of the technical issues we need to work out for the new project from the police precinct. I'm sure you've read about _that_ at least, right?"

Yuuziki looked down at the figure in his hand and grinned. "Yeah, and I think I've got an idea for one of them."

Ten minutes later, Chief Toudou and his engineers sat around a table in the conference room, all eyes on Yuuziki. They teased him about bringing his toys to the big-boy playground . . . until he proposed a solution to the biggest problem so far foreseen in the project.

"Robot," Yuuziki commented as he held up his figure. Then, with deft fingers, he twisted, turned, tucked, and held up the Car Robot Number 13 Fairlady-7 in its transformed configuration. "Police car!" Amid whispers, he declared, "I propose that the new robot be its own transportation."

Excited murmurs broke into enthusiastic discussion as the fledgling schematics were worked over to determine if such a thing were even possible. It'd never been done before, not on a real robot, but no one could argue why it couldn't be with some creative engineering. And wasn't that what they were all about?

Yuuziki looked up from one end of the table to Toudou, who was bent over drawings at the other end. The older man was grinning, his head down with a cluster of others, a pen in hand as he scribbled notes on the back of a blueprint. Yuuziki had been with the company since only a few months after Toudou formed it, years ago now. The senior engineer was a passionate but practical man.

Yuuziki didn't think he'd ever seen Toudou this lit up.

He laughed and put his own head back down to work.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of friends of mine have likened "Brave Police J-Decker" with "Transformers", and even frequently mistake one for the other. The only real likeness is "giant sentient robots that turn into vehicles", but it's a strong one. A crossover would be fun to do, and if I ever come up with a viable plot, I'd love to write one. But for now, this is as close as I'll get.
> 
> All that said, it makes sense to me that the engineers would draw inspiration from their Transformers toys. Or, to keep the fandoms a little less obviously connected, their Diaclone toys (never-minding the fact that BPJD is set in 2010 and the Diaclone line is from the early 80's). Takara Tomy's Diaclone series was the first iteration of Hasbro's Transformers, making a deal with Takara to market the toy line in the United States. More on that story can be found at TFWiki(dot)net – use the in-site search function to look up "Diaclone". The figure that Yuuziki uses for his demonstration is, in fact, the police car figure that was re-released as the Autobot Prowl, virtually unchanged from his Car Robot version.


End file.
